


Xanthophobe

by AnnaSekai



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen, General, Перевод, фобия
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-30 01:37:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19032094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaSekai/pseuds/AnnaSekai
Summary: Желтый...





	Xanthophobe

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Xanthophobe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18605026) by [TreasuredHopes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TreasuredHopes/pseuds/TreasuredHopes). 



Это видение было страшный. Ужасный. Ужасающий. его сердце бить быстро и его дыхание было затруднено. Она бросает подарочную упаковку на пол и продолжай смотреть на его подарок. У нее была сильная дрожь. Она дрожала. Почему она дрожит. Она старается не показывать свой дискомфорт своей семье. Они все были счастливы и полон доброты.

\- одень это!

Она улыбается -  вынужденной - и сказал да с головой. Невыносимое чувство. Она берет в его руках кусок одежды. Она не знала что делать. Она не хотела надевать это. Этот свитер желтый... 

 

 

 

 


End file.
